The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices including heat dissipating structures, in particular to a semiconductor device including a semiconductor chip packaged on a base with resin sealing.
In recent years, with a higher integration density of integrated circuits on a semiconductor chip and a higher processing speed, the amount of heat generation from the semiconductor chip has been increased. In order to prevent malfunction or abnormal operation due to such heat from a semiconductor chip, the importance of a heat dissipating structure in the semiconductor device increases.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-7910 describes a semiconductor device as illustrated in FIG. 15A in which a back surface of a semiconductor chip 107 mounted to a substrate 1 is polished together with a ball 108a and a sealing portion 3, so that the back surface is exposed to dissipate heat generated from the substrate 1 and the semiconductor chip 107. Alternatively, as illustrated in FIG. 15B, substrate via holes 134 are formed in the semiconductor chip 107 mounted to the substrate 1, and balls 124 exposed from the sealing portion 3 are in contact with the back surface of the semiconductor chip 107, so that heat from the semiconductor chip 107 is efficiently dissipated.